Facing the Dark :On Hold:
by FatemaHolmes
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been friends for 6 years now, having met at a hospital. After joining Dalton Academy to be with Kurt, Blaine's life worsens when the past is back to haunt him and he turns possessive to the only one he can hang on to right now. Kurt.
1. Empty Chocolate Wrapper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

"Hmm?" Kurt murmurs, raising his glistening and electrical sapphire eyes to meet warm hazel ones.

"What are you thinking about?" Asks Blaine, slightly cocking his head to the side.

Kurt allows his hands to unclench from the hospital bed's sheets. His hands were clammy and he wipes them over his jeans in an attempt to rid them from the sweat that had broken out a minute ago. He brings his legs up and turns to face Blaine, finally deciding to just cross them.

He takes a huge sigh before replying half-heartedly, "It's nothing. I'm just worried about school that's all."

Blaine raises his eyebrows at this, not hiding the fact that he didn't believe Kurt. Normally Kurt would be able to smoothly lie when he needed to, but when he was around Blaine the need to lie and be _okay _all the time would dissipate, leaving nothing but a feeling of easiness and comfort whenever he was around him.

"It's my mum," Kurt whispers, hesitating for a second only.

Blaine nods in understanding. "Her death's anniversary is coming up soon, isn't it?"

Kurt flinches and nods silently, his eyes already burning from mentioning his mother.

"I can't imagine how you're feeling right now. You know, I was actually thinking... since it's her first death anniversary, I was wondering wether I can... maybe come too," Blaine says, continuing in a rush, "She was the closest I had to a mother so, if you don't mind," Blaine was saying, slightly blushing. "I'd like to go visit her too."

Kurt gives Blaine a smile, slightly chuckling at the redness creeping up his cheeks. "Of course, I don't mind. She would have wanted you to come. She and dad always considered you their son too."

Blaine grins at Kurt and slides off the bed, grabbing Kurt's hands and pulling him on his feet. "Come on, I know a way to cheer you up. I think they still have some of your favorite ice-cream left..."

Kurt had forgotten everything that was worrying him during the week after spending time with Blaine. Even though they didn't really leave the hospital, Blaine always knew how to entertain Kurt and most importantly make him feel better. But as soon as Kurt entered his dorm room back at Dalton Academy, all the worry hit him hard. He remembered why he was feeling down this week. His mother's death anniversary was next saturday. Exactly a week away.

Kurt's mum had died from cancer after spending years at the hospital. That was how Blaine and Kurt met. One day, when Kurt was around ten years old, he was wandering around the hospital looking for his mum's room after coming back from the vending machine, that was how he accidentally met Blaine.

_Kurt turned his head to look back, slightly biting his lips and hoping his dad would come out and lead him back to his mum's room. He had just came back from the vending machine, with a bar of chocolate clutched in his hands and he had no idea where he was. The hospital was massive and the more he tried to find the room, the more lost and worried he felt._

_Kurt had just passed yet another set of rooms when he heard a sniffle coming from one of them. He turned back, feeling slightly worried and marched up to the room emitting the sound. The door was ajar and Kurt, curious as ever, brings his free hand and pushed the door open wider. He peers inside and catches a glimpse of a boy sitting on a bed with his back to Kurt. The boy's shoulders were shaking and his hands were clasping the edges of the bed. He had a mass of dark curly hair and was dressed in a hospital gown. _

_Kurt automatically takes a step forward when he hears a sob coming out of the small boy, wanting to ask him what was wrong. His dad always told him it was rude to enter a room without knocking, so he bought his hand up and lightly knocked the door, startling the other boy._

_The other kid slightly turned around and Kurt could now see his slightly bloodshot hazel eyes. A stray tear escaped his eye and he turned around, bringing his hand to brush it off. Kurt takes a step inside, then another and another until he finds himself standing next to the boy._

_Kurt cocks his head to the side and frowns, clearly troubled by the crying kid who was trying to wipe the tears off his face. "Are you okay?"_

_The boy slightly raises his head out of his hands, one hazel eye peering at Kurt with a frown. "Who are you?"_

"_Kurt. My name is Kurt Hummel," Kurt replies politely, extending his hand._

_The boy doesn't take it. Just stares at it as if Kurt was going to choke him at any second. Kurt drops his hand after a minute of silence. "And yours?"_

_The boy just stares at him, glaring at Kurt. Kurt awkwardly looks down and shifts his sneaker clad feet, not knowing what to say. But then he suddenly he looks up and extends the other hand, the one with the chocolate bar. "Here. Chocolate always cheers me up. Maybe it'll cheer you up too."_

_The boy still doesn't say anything. He does nothing except keep that unwavering stare at Kurt's face and it was slowly setting Kurt on edge. A minute passes then a second with no movement. Kurt still had his hand extended and it was starting to ache him but he wasn't giving up any time soon._

_A door opens and Kurt turns his head to see a doctor walk in and his dad in tow. "Kurt, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. You had me worried there, where've you been?" Burt says to his son walking up to him and pulling him into a hug._

"_No where, daddy. I got lost and I ended up here."_

"_Kids will be kids," the doctor says smiling, who's name Kurt reads is Dr. Will Schuester. "I see you've met Blaine Anderson, Kurt."_

_Kurt nods and the boy, Blaine, turns his glare to Dr. Will, as if by revealing his name he had lost some kind of unseen battle between him and Kurt. "Come on, kiddo. We need to go. Visiting hours are almost over and your mum is looking for you."_

_Kurt takes his dad's hand and starts to head out with him but just before they leave, he walks back to Blaine and places the chocolate bar next to him on the bed and whispers a "cheer up", before walking out of the door with Blaine's eyes on him the whole way out._

After that, they became friends pretty past. The next day, Kurt purposely "got lost" to end up at Blaine's room again. Room 307. Blaine wasn't acting any warmer to Kurt, but Kurt didn't mind. Especially after he noticed the empty chocolate bar wrapper on the night stand on the side of the bed. Blaine had ate it after all.

Kurt started showing up every day after that. He would visit Blaine whenever his mum was sleeping or busy, and he would try to drag as many words from Blaine as he could. It felt hopeless but after a while, Blaine started opening up. Murmured one word answers turned into full sentences and glares turned into shy smiles. He grew so used to Kurt visiting him daily, that when Kurt would miss out on a day he would grow agitated and question Kurt endlessly and always assuming the worst. Six years later, Blaine was the nicest and warmest person Kurt had ever met.

Blaine's history was still kind of a mystery to Kurt. It had taken him two years to figure out that Blaine's hospital room was actually located in the psych ward of the hospital. He had tried questioning Blaine about it, but Blaine never liked talking about it and Kurt could didn't want to force him to explain unwillingly. The only answer Kurt ever got about Blaine's past was his parents. Blaine lived with his dad after his mum suddenly left without returning. Kurt asked him why his dad never bothered visiting him in the hospital but Blaine would just snort in a sarcastic way and say, "he couldn't be bothered".

Kurt was extremely sympathetic and protective towards Blaine when it came to his parents which is why when Christmas came along, he begged his father to let Blaine come over. The hospital surprisingly accepted after Burt answered some questions and signed some papers. Blaine spent all the other holidays with Burt and Kurt after that, and he was practically considered family by then.

Even after Kurt's mother died, Kurt didn't stop visiting Blaine at the hospital, which Blaine was extremely grateful for. He had told Kurt that if he didn't want to come to the hospital because it might bring back some bad memories then it would be okay by him. Actually, it wasn't okay with him. It was far from it, actually. If Kurt only knew how much Blaine depended on him, he would be worried. But, much to Blaine's luck, Kurt refused to stop visiting Blaine at the hospital, telling him that they were best friends now and nothing would ever change that. Blaine tried not to flinch at the words, 'best friends' and tries to convince himself that he should just be grateful Kurt was even in his life.

Kurt sighs and sets his car keys on the table, taking his jacket off and draping it over a chair. He was taking his scarf off, when his phone blasted out his ringtone. Kurt reaches to his bag and digs for the phone before bringing it to his ear and greeting, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt. It's me," A gruff voice says on the other end.

"Hey, dad. How are you?" Kurt replies, now sitting on the bed and untying the laces of his sneakers. No matter how much he tried to miss it, he still noticed the ache in his dad's voice. Kurt's mum's death hit Burt the hardest, and one year later, his grief hadn't lessened by one bit.

"I'm fine, kiddo. I was just checking in to see how're you handling... everything."

"I'm doing fine, dad. Blaine and school are keeping me occupied. On the other hand, I hope you aren't exhausting yourself. I don't want you getting another heart attack," Kurt says, frowning slightly at the memory.

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of myself just fine. I also wanted to ask when are you coming to Lima next week?"

Kurt heaves a sigh before replying, "I'll be coming on Saturday, dad. I know it might seem a bit too late but I can't make it on friday. So I'll be dressed and ready by the time I'm there," Kurt says. "Oh, and dad? Blaine asked if he could come and I said yes. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I wouldn't mind, the kid's like my own child. I just want you guys to be safe on the way here. I don't want you getting into any accidents, okay?"

Kurt gives a wan smile. "We'll be careful, dad. Don't worry. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye, Kurt. Take care."

"Bye, dad."

Kurt sets the phone on the night stand, and lays back on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to rid his mind of the last horrible days of his mum's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everyone :D Well this is officially my first Glee fanfic and I'm excited to see where this one is heading. I was going to make it a bit longer but I figured that this chapter will be some kind of filler to show you Kurt and Blaine's relationship. How they met, etc.<strong>

**I hope you enjoy reading it and if you do (or don't) then let me know what you think :)**

**P.S: The title and summary are liable to change since I still don't know exactly how this story will turn out to be.**


	2. Snowballs and Icecream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Blaine's fingers were anxiously working to fix up the tie of the tuxedo he was currently wearing. He glances up at the mirror and sighs at his reflection, after yet another failed attempt before starting all over neckties was never a skill he bothered mastering. Blaine was currently in Kurt's dorm room after Kurt had picked him up from the hospital an hour earlier. They were getting ready to visit Burt at Lima, and they were running a little late.<p>

"Here, let me," Kurt says, suddenly appearing behind Blaine, wearing his tuxedo flawlessly with his perfectly styled hair. He grabs Blaine's shoulders and turns him around, replacing Blaine's hands with his own and carefully tying the knot by himself. Kurt's expert hands only took a minute to finish, probably since whenever they had to wear tuxedos, Kurt always had to fix up both their ties because Blaine always took way too long to fix his up.

"There. You look really handsome," Kurt says, turning Blaine back towards the full length mirror his hands still resting over Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine's cheek heat up from the compliment. He had always taken Kurt's flattery seriously, sometimes even way too seriously. Like that time when they were both aged thirteen, Kurt had jokingly accused Blaine of being chubby after he had walked in on him shoveling food in his mouth. Blaine had refused to eat for the next few days, until Kurt had begged him to stop and apologized numerous times, saying that he didn't mean it at all and that Blaine was no where near chubby.

Blaine swallows at the less than cheerful memory before realizing that this whole day was going to be less than cheerful. He was glad that he was going to see Burt again, but he wished that it was on another occasion instead of a gloomy and depressing one like this. Blaine liked Burt a lot, and he hasn't seen him in a while because Burt avoided the hospital like the plague, preferring to talk to Blaine on the phone instead. Blaine didn't blame Burt for avoiding the hospital, he actually thought it was what any sane guy would have done if their wife had died.

Even though Blaine hated himself for thinking this, he wanted the day to be quickly over. He knew it wasn't fair to Kurt's mum, and he actually wanted to pay his respects to her but he didn't like seeing Kurt sad. Blaine knew that his mother's death had effected Kurt a lot which is why he was trying extra hard to get Kurt to smile lately, and even though Blaine would've done anything to see Kurt smile, he was actually glad that Kurt wasn't forcing himself to.

"Thanks," Blaine mumbles back.

"Well, I guess we should leave now. It'll be a long ride and I don't want to make my dad wait."

"Okay, let's go," Blaine replies, picking up his jacket and heading towards the door.

Seeing as it was Kurt's mum's first death anniversary, the Hummels weren't very sure how to spend it. Kurt had spent the two hour ride to Lima, mentally preparing himself to visit his mum's grave. Blaine had tried to lighten up the mood but not even he could change the electrical atmosphere that seemed to be hanging in the car. Since Kurt and Blaine were running a little late, they had decided to meet Burt at the cemetery.

Kurt bites his lips nervously as he parks the car, recognizing his dad's car a few parking spaces away.

"You okay?" Blaine asks sensing Kurt's uneasiness.

Kurt heaves a sigh. "Not really. But I have to do this. For my mum."

Blaine reaches out his hand and places it over Kurt's which was clutching the steering wheel in a tight grip.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay."

Kurt's lips quirk in a small smile. "I hope so," he says, turning his hand around and clutching Blaine's.

After paying their respects to Kurt's mum and laying flowers over her grave, they decided to have lunch in a restaurant. There was a restaurant which they always ate dinner at when Kurt's mum was alive, and Blaine who was riding in the car with Kurt following Burt's, notices that Burt passes that restaurant and keeps going.

He turns to Kurt with a questioning look, and Kurt just shrugs, his shoulders rigid and stiff. After driving for a few more minutes they finally stop. Blaine looks around, trying to locate this other restaurant which they were supposed to have lunch in, but he finds nothing. There was only one place which sold food, and Blaine doubted they were having lunch there because it wasn't really a fancy restaurant. It was a fast food restaurant.

He turns towards Kurt, yet again but this time Kurt seems to know what his father was doing. "He's trying to avoid any places that would remind him of her," he says, pursing his lips and shaking his head. "And I don't mind, but what is he doing, going to a fast food restaurant, when his heart is still healing from the last attack?

"Well you can't really blame him for trying to avoid the past," Blaine was saying but shuts up when Kurt glares at him.

"I'm not blaming him, but he should know better," he says. "Let's go, he's already waiting for us."

To say this lunch was awkward was an understatement. Kurt had tried to convince his dad to go elsewhere but he wasn't having any of that, so they ended up staying. None of them had any idea of what to talk about and when they did, it somehow always ended up being about Burt's wife and that would lead to a silence only filled by the other people who were eating and giggling without a care in the world.

After lunch, they all drove home. It's been a while since Kurt has been here and the house was uncharacteristically messy, so most of the afternoon was spent cleaning up the house. Burt insisted that it wasn't necessary but Kurt wasn't having any of that and Blaine offered to help too.

They both left to get groceries at half past six. They were both bundled in coats and gloves, considering it was currently winter in Ohio. Their breaths came out in puffs and it had slowly began to snow again. As they were walking back home, each with a bag in his arms, Blaine suddenly grabs Kurt's hand and drags him across the road.

"What are you doing, Blaine?"

"Look over there," he nods with his head towards the other side of the road.

Kurt raises his eyebrows when he sees an ice-cream cart sitting idle on the pavement. "Uh... it's an ice-cream cart?"

"Exactly and you definitely seem like you need one today. Of course they're not as good as the ones in the hospital but..." Blaine looks back at him, grinning and still clutching Kurt's hand. Kurt didn't fail to notice the way Blaine's thumb was slowly caressing his pulse point.

He laughs at Blaine's comment. "What is it with you and ice-cream? I think I've devoured more ice-cream being with you than any average person should."

Blaine just continues grinning at him and says, "Well I know for a fact that ice-cream cheers you up and you seem to be needing them more than usual lately."

"And I'm assuming you know for a fact that ice-cream fattens you up."

"And I know for a fact that you won't say no to them anyway," Blaine says making Kurt laugh.

They reach the cart and Blaine orders for both of them, "Two vanilla ice-creams, please."

While they guy was preparing the ice-cream, Kurt looks around and takes in the cold and crispy night. He had definitely missed Lima. Like his dad, Kurt was also trying to avoid coming back here at all costs, making up any excuses about not being able to stay home and asking to meet Burt at a mall or somewhere else instead. It was a coward's move and he felt guilty for not staying at home with his dad, but he couldn't do anything about it now.

Kurt is jerked back to reality once again when he feels Blaine's thumb stroke his wrist. It was slightly tickling him but he says nothing, deciding that Blaine probably didn't even notice.

"Here you go," the man says, handing them their ice-cream cones. Kurt takes his, wrapping his gloved hand around the cone and tightening the other over the grocery bag.

"People probably think we're weird, eating ice-cream in winter," Kurt says, licking his cone carefully.

"If anyone is weird, it's the guy selling them."

They keep walking on the pavement, neither of them in a hurry to get home even though it was freezing outside. Kurt's cheeks were flushed and some of the snow he was trudging through had entered his boots and melted, making his toes wriggle from the uncomfortable sensation.

Almost halfway home and ice-cream long gone, Blaine yet again grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him forward, starting to jog towards something.

"And now where are we going?"

"To that park over there," Blaine replies with excitement and tugs Kurt forward. Kurt laughs at Blaine's behavior. He seemed like a kid who had just been introduced to the outer world after being stuck inside for too long, and in a way Blaine was that kid. Every time Blaine came back with Kurt to Lima, he always wanted to spend it outdoors. Kurt decided that staying at a hospital all the time must suck.

They reach the gates of the park and much to their disappointment, it was closed.

"Maybe we can come back tomorrow before we leave?" Kurt asks hesitantly, pulling Blaine away, but he is quickly tugged back by Blaine who was wearing a mischievous smile.

"Or," Blaine says. "we can go in now."

Kurt frowns. "But the gates are closed."

"So?" Blaine asks. Kurt still didn't understand what Blaine was implying they do, but then Blaine places his grocery bag on the ground in front of the gate, and does the same to Kurt's. "Follow me."

Kurt was still frowning in confusion when all of a sudden Blaine turns around, grabbing the bars of the gates and starts climbing.

"Blaine! What are you doing? Get back here!"

Blaine just laughs. "Come on, Kurt! Live a little," he says, reaching the top of the gates and hoisting himself over the other side.

Kurt looks around, heart hammering and expecting a cop to jump out of a corner to arrest them. Blaine was on the other side, climbing down until his feet sank into the snow. "Come on, Kurt. Or I'll have fun by myself," he says, already turning around.

"Hey, don't leave me here."

"Then join me."

Kurt growls in frustration, throws a last glance across the deserted road and starts climbing.

The gate wasn't that high and it was relatively easy to climb. He hoists himself over and climbs down. His feet were almost touching the ground when it slips and he lands on his back, directly over a patch of snow. The snow had softened his fall but that didn't mean his Alexander McQueen jacket hadn't gotten dirty. "Blaine," he growls out the name as if it were a curse.

Blaine was back and he was hovering over Kurt, who was still lying on his back. His lips were clamped shut but his face was screwed up in an effort to not laugh.

"It isn't funny," Kurt grumbles.

Blaine let's the laugh he's been holding slip out. "Actually it kind of is."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Enough staring and help me up already."

Blaine grabs Kurt's outstretched hand and pulls him up to his feet before dragging him to the centre of the park. Blaine stops walking and steps back behind Kurt, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders before rotating him until they were facing each other. He doesn't stop there though, he just keeps turning Kurt over and over again.

Kurt sighs. "Okay, now what are you doing?"

"Just close your eyes."

Kurt slightly shakes his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and closes his eyes.

"And keep turning," Blaine orders, letting go of Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt keeps turning until Blaine finally says, "Stop."

Kurt pauses and as soon as he does, something cold and freezing hits his face. His first thought was that he was slushied, but then he remembers that he wasn't in McKinley anymore. He brings his hands to his face and rubs his eyes, clearing up the ice on it. He opens his eyes and Blaine is the first thing he sees. He was holding something. Kurt peers carefully at what Blaine was holding. He recognizes it a second before Blaine throws it at him. Kurt had just been hit by another snowball.

"Blaine," Kurt growls, clearing up his eyes once again. This time Blaine was empty-handed but he was laughing hard, his hands clutching his stomach.

Kurt takes a step forwards, intent on revenge, but as soon as he does a wave of vertigo washes over him. At that instant, he realizes why he was asked to keep turning. "Blaine! You evil mastermind," Kurt yells, balancing on his feet and waiting for the dizziness to wash away.

Blaine just laughs harder and turns away, bending to make another snowball.

"Blaine! Don't you dare-" another one hits his face.

"Bullseye!"

Kurt bends over after he regains his balance and gathers as much snow as he can. As soon as he stands up, he gets hit by something hard enough to cause him to fall down. At first he thinks it's a giant snowball but then he realizes it was Blaine who tackled him. Blaine rises to all fours over Kurt and he was still chuckling while he watched Kurt clear up the remains of the last snowball that Blaine threw at him.

"You're so mean," Kurt mumbles, pouting his lips.

"And you're so cute," Blaine replies, swooping down to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek, before flopping down on his back next to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes were wide with shock and his hand slowly came to to trace where Blaine's lips had just been a moment ago. His mind was trying to process what just happened. Even though they were really close, something like this has never happened before. Sure they hugged and joked around but this... this never happened. And Kurt didn't know what to make of it.

"You never see stars these bright while your stuck in a hospital," Blaine was saying, bringing Kurt back to reality.

He clears his voice before speaking, "Yeah. They're beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of chapter two. It was supposed to be longer and I already had the next scene written but I thought it was better to just end it here. This chapter was just to let you see Kurt and Blaine's relationship. The main plot actually starts in the next chapter, and I'm guessing that chapter 3 might be short. Well the shorter the chapter is, the faster I can update. I'm debating wether to update on fridays, or just as soon as I'm done with the chapter. I'm leaning towards the latter right now since waiting for this Friday was torture.<strong>

**Well thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/added this story to their story alert and to anyone who even bothered reading this story. And if you liked this chapter, then let me know. Don't be shy, I don't bite and reviews make me happy ;p**

**Oh, and I reply to reviews by the way. I feel obliged to thank you for reviewing. :D**


	3. Forgotten Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Kurt emits a low groan when he feels a hand shaking his shoulder. He twists away from the hand and brings the blanket over his face, hoping it would send the person away.<p>

"Kurt? Kurt?" The person looming over him asks. Kurt doesn't reply and decided that whatever the person had to say, it wasn't as important as his much needed sleep. But after another call he realizes that the voice belongs to no one other than Blaine. His sleep-ridden brain had forgotten that he was back home and was rooming with Blaine at the moment.

Kurt uncovers his face and turns to the side to face Blaine. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks when he realizes that Blaine was only in his boxers.

"Hmm?" Kurt murmurs, his throat too dry to come up with words.

"Do you mind scooting over?" Blaine whispers, slightly cocking his head to the side.

Kurt frowns for a moment not understanding why, but then he remembers.

Before Kurt's mum passed away, Kurt used to sleep in the hospital with her most of the days. After he met Blaine, he visited him all the time, and when Kurt's mum would fall into a deep slumber at night, Kurt spent that time with Blaine. He had walked in on Blaine once having a nightmare, and that was the start of their new routine. The memory was crystal clear now.

_Kurt's 10-year-old hand was clutched around the knob, trying to close it when he suddenly hears a whimper coming from the inside of Blaine's room. _

_He bit his bottom lip, trying to decide wether to leave or not, but when another groan comes from the room he chooses to check in on Blaine. Kurt was a curious kid, after all._

_He tiptoes up to Blaine's bed and climbes on top of it, sitting on his knees and leaning over Blaine's form._

_Blaine had his back to him, but as soon as Kurt catches a glimpse of Blaine's face, he realizes that Blaine wasn't sleeping peacefully at all. Instead he had tears streaming down his face and he was letting out a whimper every few seconds. His eyes were closed, though which led Kurt to conclude that Blaine was not only sleeping but having a nightmare._

_Kurt didn't like the expression of pure sorrow that was haunting Blaine's face so he automatically reaches out to shake Blaine's shoulders._

"_Blaine?" he whispers. "Blaine, wake up."_

_Blaine mumbles and shifts under the weight of Kurt's hands but otherwise remains sleeping. Kurt doesn't know what to do after fruitlessly trying to wake him up a couple more times. Blaine was trapped in his own nightmare and whatever monsters were making him cry had their clutches dug deep into him and wouldn't let go. A memory resurfaces in Kurt's mind at that point. A memory of Kurt's mother before she had fallen ill. Whenever Kurt had nightmares, she used to slide down in bed with him and wrap her arms around Kurt, whispering in his ears and rubbing his back soothingly. Other times she would sing him a lullaby that would instantly send him into a blissful sleep. It was the only idea Kurt had at the moment, so he decided to do just that. _

_He takes off the blankets and shifts under them until he's lying behind Blaine. Blaine still had his back facing Kurt, so Kurt just snuggles behind him and hums a soft lullaby until Blaine's soft sobs gradually cease into silence._

It had become a ritual for them to do that. Blaine knew about it a while later, but he didn't object so Kurt ended up sleeping in the same bed as Blaine virtually every time he slept at the hospital.

It took Kurt a moment to remember all this because they hadn't don't it ever since Kurt's mum passed away because Kurt wasn't allowed to stay at the hospital after visiting hours anymore.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt mumbles, scooting over and turning to face the wall. He knew that it was kind of awkward now that they were both teenagers. It wasn't the same as it had been when they were both ten. But habits die hard and Blaine didn't seem to mind it now, as he wraps his arms around Kurt and snuggles closer.

Kurt was the one who stopped snuggling closer after they had both turned thirteen, thinking that Blaine might find it uncomfortable but Blaine didn't. He just wrapped his arms around Kurt and Kurt never objected.

* * *

><p>Blaine cracks an eye open, when he finally feels Kurt's breathing turn steady. Kurt always fell asleep fast compared to Blaine. Blaine, with nothing else to do, would distract himself by staring at Kurt or slowly playing with his hair, a satisfaction that Kurt wouldn't grant him when he was awake.<p>

He had missed doing this and sleeping by Kurt's side the past year. Blaine never told Kurt that the nightmares have stopped as they grew up. He feared that Kurt would stop letting Blaine sleep next to him. So Blaine pretended to still have them even after all these years.

Blaine eyes start drooping and he leans down to kiss Kurt's cheek, something he always did before sleeping, and whispered, "I love you," before tightening his arms around Kurt protectively, almost possessively, and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt and Blaine go shopping as requested by Blaine. Kurt is mildy surprised by that since he normally was the one to suggest shopping. Their dad had some business to finish at the garage, so it was only them going.<p>

Three hours later, Kurt's hand were loaded with bags and for the first time, most of the items belonged to Blaine. Kurt had no idea what suddenly compelled Blaine to get a new wardrobe but Kurt wasn't complaining. Fashion was his number one strength, after all.

"I'm starving," Blaine grumbles, dragging himself behind Kurt.

"One more store, and I promise we'll go eat," Kurt says, shifting the bags he was holding.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry those?"

"Yes, Blaine. I'm a guy too, you know. You don't have to carry my stuff for me."

"Not if most of these stuff are mine."

"I need you to focus on shopping now, Blaine," Kurt says, turning a corner. He takes a few steps forwards before momentarily stopping, making Blaine stop too.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks, noticing the sudden stiffness of Kurt's back.

"You know what, I'm starving too. Let's go eat, we can go to the store afterwards," Kurt says in rush, turning around and heading back. Blaine steps in front of him, cutting him short.

"What's wrong?" he asks again.

"Nothing. Can we just go?"

Blaine doesn't buy it though, and he looks up trying to figure out what caused Kurt to change his mind. He doesn't notice anything first, but then he suddenly catches a glimpse of a red jacket and he realizes why. Kurt had shown him pictures of the guy who was bullying him at Mckinley, and Blaine recognized him immediately. Apparently, Dave also recognized Kurt, because he was suddenly waltzing forwards heading in their direction.

Kurt looks back to where I was gazing, and his eyes widen in fear when he sees Dave heading towards them. He tugs at Blaine's sleeve and asks him to leave, but Blaine is as rigid as a stone, and he wouldn't budge. Kurt glances at Dave, then at Blaine and finally settles his wide eyes on Dave, eyeing him like a hawk.

Dave finally reaches them and plants himself in front of Kurt. "Hey, Fancy," he says, smirking at Kurt.

Kurt gulps but doesn't reply, trying to hide himself behind Blaine and making Dave chuckle at his actions. "What do you want, Karofsky?" Kurt asks, his voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

"I think you know what I want, Fancy," Karofsky was saying. He suddenly takes a step towards Kurt, making him cower behind Blaine. Blaine takes a step forwards, coming face to face with Karofsky.

"Why don't you back off," Blaine growls at him.

Karofsky looks at Blaine, as if noticing him there for the first time. He loomed a few inches over Blaine, but Blaine didn't seem frightened at that fact. "This is none of your business, homo. So why don't you leave?"

Blaine clenches his hands into fists, and opens his mouth to say something but then he feel someone tug at his sleeve again. Blaine looks back to see Kurt clutching at his sleeve. "Let's just go, Blaine."

Blaine just frowns at Kurt, not understanding how he can just give up that easily. Blaine looks back at Karofsky wanting so bad to just give in to the temptation to lash out, before feeling Kurt's hand on his again. Blaine exhales loudly, biting his lip hard to ignore the burning rage in his chest and turns around, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder and steering him towards the exist.

"We'll be seeing each other soon, Fancy," Karofsky shouts back at them.

Blaine doesn't say anything until they were finally buckled up in Kurt's car and on the road.

"How can you do that?" Blaine asks, running his hand through his curls in frustration.

"Do what?"

"Let him insult you without doing anything."

Kurt heaves a sigh before replying, "I just ignore it. I don't see him often anyway, and I'd rather not cause a scene in the mall."

"You could've just let me beat him up. God knows he deserves it after everything he put you through."

Kurt chuckles at that and shakes his head. "I would've let you if there were no consequences. But there were going to be some, and I don't want you to get in trouble. Just forget about it, okay? You won't see him again."

"Fine," Blaine grumbles. "I'm still starving, you know."

* * *

><p>Kurt drops Blaine at the hospital around ten o'clock at night, after saying goodbye to his father and leaving Lima. His curfew is at eleven, so he drives back to Dalton in a hurry, not wanting to get caught in traffic. This weekend didn't turn out that bad after all, he thought. He somehow expected it to go horribly wrong along the way, but it thankfully didn't. And this time when he eventually goes to sleep, he doesn't have nightmares about his dead mother anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt hitches his bag higher on his shoulder, trying to balance the folder sitting on his right hand while searching inside it with the other. His feet carry him faster towards the Dalton's administration, so he can give in his slip. At Dalton Academy if you needed to leave for the weekend to your parent's house, you needed them to sign a slip showing that you spent the weekend with them and Kurt had forgotten to give in his yesterday night. He didn't want to get called on in the middle of class so he decided to give it in first thing in the morning. He had overslept so he was running a little late and he had a few more minutes before class started.<p>

He pushes the administration's door open using his shoulder, his hands still looking for the slip that was hidden somewhere deep in his folder. He groans in frustration as he turns the last page of his folder with no luck of finding it. Kurt was absorbed in looking for the slip that he hadn't been looking to where he was walking until he had bumped into a stone pillar.

The impact momentarily stuns him and his hands automatically let go of the folder, sending it skidding across the floor. He clutches his forehead in pain and groans.

"Are you okay?" A voice to his right says.

"Do I look okay?" Kurt snaps, head still buried in his hands and eyes screwed shut in pain.

"You always were the clumsy one," the person says again, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kurt furrows his eyebrows in confusion and opens his eyes as soon as the pain subsides. He glances to his right and his eyes widen in shock, his mouth gaping slightly at the unusual sight in front of him. He remains silent, gaping at the uniform-clad boy grinning in front of him.

"B-Blaine?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well chapter three is done. Blaine is finally at Dalton and I have no idea why I just felt like making Karofsky show up in this story. Maybe he'll serve a higher purpose later in this story. <strong>

**I've tried writing during the week so I can update earlier, but I couldn't for the life of me get myself to do that. School is just too hectic so I think I'll probably only ever manage to update this on the weekends. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading this :) Don't be shy, and let me know what you think. Review make me write faster. D**

**P.S: Yes, I have changed my username. Dunno if I'll stick with the exact name, but I'm Abby for now :p**


	4. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**A/N: This is finally up. I had troubles logging in for the past day, I have no idea why. First I thought my internet was messing with me but it turned out that I wasn't the only one having troubles with signing in. Thank god that they got it fixed. Well let's get on with the chapter now.**

* * *

><p>"Surprise!" says Blaine, grinning at Kurt.<p>

Kurt blinks. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Blaine replies. "I go here now."

"B-but... the hospital..."

"It's a long story which I'd rather tell you later," Blaine says. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course I am. I'm just... surprised, is all."

"Like I said, I'll explain it to you later. I don't wanna make you late for your class, though." Blaine bends to retrieve Kurt's folder from the floor and hands it to him. "So, I'll see you at our dorm room after classes?"

Kurt starts nodding before frowning in confusion. "Our dorm room?"

"Yeah, I managed to convince them to let me room with you. Told them it'd help me adjust better," he says, giving Kurt a wink.

Kurt doesn't say anything for a moment, but then he smiles at Blaine. He had dozens of questions to ask, but he keeps them for later. Giving Blaine one last smile, he walks towards the secretary to hand her his slip. He took a good five minutes to find it, and he shuffles back to class after handing it in.

* * *

><p>Wes and David settle next to Kurt on the sofa, making it sink lower with their weight.<p>

"I heard a kid named Blaine transferred here. Is he who I think he is? We all know only one Blaine after all," says David.

Wes and David, being Kurt's closest friends at Dalton, were no strangers to Blaine. They had never met him, but they seemed to know enough from all the stories Kurt had told them about Blaine.

"Yes he is," replies Kurt, tapping his pen on the textbook he was trying to focus on.

"But I thought Blaine wasn't allowed out of the hospital except on occasions," says Wes.

"I thought so too. I'm going to ask him later, though," Kurt replies, still frowning at the maths equation he was trying to get through his mind.

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch hour and making Kurt groan. "I haven't even understood this yet!"

David chuckles at Kurt. "Come on, you can study later. Biology class is starting up." He gets up, dragging Kurt with him to class.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighs and rests his head on his dorm room's door. This day had exhausted him enough, and the only thing he was looking forward to right now was lying in bed and sleeping.<p>

He takes a shaky breath and turns the knob, stepping inside the room. Blaine was nowhere to be seen. For one crazy second, Kurt thinks that this morning was a dream and that there was no way that Blaine was here, but after another look around the room, Kurt realizes that it wasn't a dream. There was a bag full of clothes laying on the once empty bed, and Kurt was sure it wasn't his.

Blaine was probably running late a bit late. He was probably lost in one of the many halls which Dalton possessed.

Kurt ventures forward into the room, taking in Blaine's luggage. He didn't have much, just that one bag laying on the bed and after one glance into it, he realizes it was filled up with the clothes that they had bought yesterday. _No wonder he requested to go shopping, _Kurt thinks. _I wonder how long he knew about this. _

A finger trails up Kurt's spine starting from the base, making Kurt yelp and swivel around. He comes face to face with Blaine. Kurt audibly exhales and places his hand over his heart. "Blaine! You scared me. I didn't see you there."

Blaine chuckles at Kurt. "You always were such a scaredy cat."

Kurt scoffs and rolls his eyes, smiling slightly. He settles on Blaine's bed, right next to the suitcase. "So... what are you doing here? At Dalton?"

Blaine sits down too before speaking, on the other side of the suitcase. "I got discharged from the hospital," he exclaims.

Kurt is rendered speechless for a moment. "You... you did?"

"Yeah. Why are you so surprised? You make it seem as if I was hopeless," Blaine jokes, slightly punching Kurt's arm.

Kurt had no idea why Blaine was in the hospital in the first place, so he had no idea what to think. "It's not that, it's just... I've gotten used to seeing you in the hospital all the time. It's been years after all. I just never expected to see you out of there so soon."

"Well I am, so you better expect to see me everyday from now on," Blaine says, standing up. He takes a couple of shirts out of the suitcase and tosses them at Kurt, hitting him square on the face. "Now help me unpack."

Kurt laughs and hurls them back at Blaine, but gets up to help him.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Kurt find himself sitting in the common room with Blaine, Wes and David laughing and enjoying his time. These were the times he lived for through his friendship with Blaine, and not having to drive everyday to hang out with him was definitely something he was glad he didn't have to do anymore.<p>

Kurt was glad that Wes and David seemed to like Blaine. They were going to spend time with him a lot nowadays, after all.

"So, Blaine, why were you staying at the hospital, anyway?" David asks, a smile still adorning his face, from the joke that Blaine had said a moment ago.

Kurt's smile instantly freezes at that question and he chances a quick glance at Blaine. Kurt knew Blaine didn't like being asked about his past or the reason why he was staying at the hospital, but Kurt was glad to see that the smile didn't falter off Blaine's face at all.

"I was sick, but not anymore. It doesn't matter now, though. I'm out. That's what matters," Blaine replies.

Kurt inwardly cringes when David persists again. "Oh come on, just tell us. It doesn't matter now, right?"

Blaine leans forward, and gestures for Wes and David to do the same, as if he was just about to share a secret. He stays silent for a moment, building up the tension, before whispering, "They thought I was mental because I killed someone."

Kurt's horror stricken face was a replica of Wes and David's. No one knew what to say, so they didn't say anything. After all, what does a person normally say when someone confesses a murder?

Blaine's laughing suddenly breaks the silence. "Guys, I was just kidding."

Kurt shakes his head and punches Blaine's arm. "You idiot, you're supposed to give them a great first impression and not scare the crap out of them," he says, chuckling.

Blaine just laughs. "You should have seen their expression, though. You seriously believed me."

Wes and David's expressions visibly ease up at the realization that Blaine was only kidding, and ten minutes later, they had all forgotten about it.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Kurt's life had taken a steady rhythm. Life was going relatively great for him. He'd wake up, go to classes, come back from classes an hang out with Blaine. Somedays they would just hang out at Dalton, but most days they would go to this coffee shop that was near Dalton which sold the most amazing coffee Kurt had ever tasted. Blaine and him would head back at night, and settle down to sleep.<p>

Burt apparently knew about Blaine's discharge before Kurt, but Blaine requested him to keep it as a surprise to Kurt. Kurt still had no idea why Blaine was even in the hospital to begin with. Getting discharged meant that Blaine had gotten better, didn't it? But Kurt hadn't noticed any change in Blaine's behavior at all.

Kurt stopped thinking about that too much. Why should he? Blaine was out, and that was all what mattered.

It was in the middle of the night on a friday when Kurt's normal schedule didn't go as planned. He was dreaming, when a thud woke him up.

He cracks an eye open to see Blaine sprawled on the floor. He must have fallen down while getting up from the bed.

Blaine whispers a curse and stands up, before heading towards the closet. Kurt opens his mouth to ask what Blaine was doing when he sees him taking clothes out of his closest, but decides to just observe what Blaine was doing.

Blaine takes out a pair of pants, and wears them over his boxers before wearing a shirt and a hoodie. He then bends to get his sneakers from the closest, puts them on and heads towards the door. He opens it, steps out of the dorm room and closes it slowly.

Kurt props himself on his elbows and frowns at the now closed door. Where did Blaine go? Kurt was sure that he wasn't headed to the bathroom, since they had one in their dorm room just like every other student attending Dalton. The cafeteria was closed at this time of the night, and if Blaine needed to get a snack from the dorm's kitchen, he didn't need to get dressed for it.

Kurt settles on his back, deciding not to go after Blaine. Maybe he was going for a snack, after all.

But three hour later, Blaine still wasn't back and Kurt was worried more than ever. He had tried to sleep an hour ago but his clenched stomach wouldn't let him.

He rolls on his back and glances at the door, but no one steps in the dorm. After fifteen more minutes of tossing and turning, the door finally opens and Blaine steps in.

Kurt is out of bed in a matter of seconds. "Blaine! Where were you? You had me worried sick," he says.

Blaine is obviously startled at Kurt's sudden greeting. "Kurt," he exclaims. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I woke up and saw you leave, three hours ago, Blaine. Where did you go?" Kurt says, glaring at Blaine.

"I couldn't sleep, so I headed to the common room to watch t.v," Blaine replies, gesturing towards the door.

"So why did you get dressed up?" asks Kurt.

Blaine looks down at his clothes. "I just didn't want to be dressed in boxers, in case someone walked in," he says.

Kurt doesn't say that Blaine could've just dressed in sweats, and that the shoes weren't needed. He had no idea why he was feeling cynical. This was Blaine he was talking to, after all. But Blaine's explanation didn't seem that absurd. Blaine always had trouble sleeping, after all.

So he just runs his hand through his hair and sits down on his bed. "Just... just don't do that again, okay?"

"I won't. I'm sorry, I worried you," Blaine says, sitting down next to Kurt. "I'm glad to know my absence got you worried."

Kurt shakes his head at Blaine. "Well I'm glad my suffering gave your ego a boost," he jokes. Kurt lays down under his blankets, while Blaine takes off his shoes and clothes to go back to sleep. "Blaine?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

"You can sleep with me, if your still having nightmares," says Kurt.

Blaine looks back at Kurt with a smirk on his face.

Kurt's face turns a deep rosy color. "Not like that! I didn't mean it like that. What I meant, is that you can sleep in the same bed as me if you're having trouble sleeping," Kurt explains again.

Blaine laughs at Kurt and slides into the bed, next to Kurt.

"Thanks," he whispers, after a minute.

Kurt just nods, and not long after they were both already asleep in each others arms.

**Hey everyone, I wanted to thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites that I had gotten from you. You guys truly are awesome. And I know that nothing much happens in this chapter, but that's because it's only a filler. I just needed to get Blaine settled into Dalton. I promise though, that some action will happen in the next chapter, now that this whole thing is over. **

**So I hope you like this story (I'm not saying chapter because I know that there was nothing charming about it. It was a pain for me to write it down, after all.) and if you do, then drop me a review. A few words from the reader can brighten up an author's day, remember that ;) **


End file.
